


Caramello

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Art, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Romance, Sexual Tension, only if someone write it, we got to fun stuff now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: sugar daddy ernesto au, nuff said





	1. "you're not going to let a king knelt for too long aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> the au idea is actually from this post : https://bears-again.tumblr.com/post/169377078191/thank-you-kunstlerer-for-blessing-me-with-this
> 
> i honestly wanted to explore more of their dynamics from this au (and maybe play around with the typical trope at some point and twisting them around, i dunno)  
> it's still just a bunch of non-chronological scenes now, because as you know, i had no writing skills. so the chapter chronology might gonna get shifted around later as more and more piece are created....and since the drama and character interaction would need dialogues and such , which is the thing i can't do, you have to settle with some fluff and (or course) the nsfw stuff for now.
> 
> if anyone wants to write a fic from this you're absolutely welcome...there's only so much a bunch of pictures without description can do after all
> 
> *ernesto here is a 46-year old, stinking rich and successful movie star with commitment (and sometimes priority and pride) issues, and hector is broke but musically talented, fresh out of college 21 year old single dad to her toddler daughter coco, and has to balance between bunch of oddjobs and taking care of his daughter (imelda dies at some point before that and he still hasn't moved on from it)  
> ernesto first saw him performing (on a bar somewhere, or invited to perform at his party, you decide), impressed by his skills (and maybe looks and demeanor too) and hires him to work for his next movies. he also found out that getting into his pants (or his heart) might not be as easy as he thought...
> 
> sorry i have to skip all the potential dramas for now
> 
> ps. also coco might comes up later...she has no place in the nsfw scenes after all


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. "property of dlc"




	5. smokes and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they met (based on this fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386550 by Senora_Luna)


	6. "nom"




	7. indoor pool




	8. mini swan




	9. photoshoot??




	10. Chapter 10




	11. in a movie set (?)




	12. little things i like about you

 


	13. Chapter 13




	14. c'mere you

reference here  <https://dollyluxed.tumblr.com/post/182496217021>


	15. valentine gift




	16. "shake that ass for me"




	17. lounge




	18. wanna come to my office after lunch?




	19. Chapter 19




	20. jorts




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref here https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/397136739199746069/570656352188235789/tumblr_oypvrt9P6d1qjq2tno1_500.png


	23. nipplefilter




	24. imma shark

 


	25. Chapter 25




	26. pool of gay




	27. good morning!




	28. cat




	29. butt grab




	30. couch nap




	31. girdles




End file.
